Heure de colle
by Pyrolouve
Summary: Ne pas croiser son regard, rester concentré sur ses notes. Ne pas croiser son regard, rester concentré sur ses notes. Ne pas... aaarrrgh ! Mais quelle idée aussi d'être un prof quand on est aussi séduisant ! Ça n'encourage pas les études, en tout cas, et c'est pas Luffy qui vous dira le contraire !


**Yop bande de gens !**

 **Bon, alors... je travaille sur le prochain chapitre de RPRE, et j'ai également dans le viseur les chapitres de AAPDPM, mais... je vous offre un petit OS/PWP pour me rappeler à votre bon souvenir. Je triche un peu pour être honnête, il a été écrit il y a... au moins deux ans, je pense x) Mais il traînait dans mon PC et j'me dis que... meh. Pourquoi pas ^^ Certaines d'entre vous l'ont déjà lu, j'en suis désolée, mais au pire... ben vous pouvez le relire. Ou l'ignorer. It's up to you comme ils disent !**

 **Je vous laisse donc avec un petit lemon des familles ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous cramés !**

 **Pyro**

* * *

-L'aorte part du ventricule gauche verticalement, et se courbe ensuite vers l'arrière pour passer derrière la masse cardiaque. Elle se divise au niveau de...

Dans la classe préparatoire de médecine, tous les étudiants notaient scrupuleusement ce que leur professeur d'anatomie racontait. Trafalgar Law dessinait des schémas de corps humain au tableau noir, jouant avec ses craies de couleur au point que ses dessins semblaient réels. Sa voix grave et posée expliquait son cours en même temps, captivant son auditoire.

Mais que ce soit le cours ou les dessins, tout cela passait complètement au dessus de la tête d'un certain étudiant aux grands yeux noirs et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Monkey D. Luffy mordillait pensivement son stylo tout en détaillant son professeur qui allait et venait le long du grand tableau pour écrire les légendes de ses schémas. Sa blouse blanche était retroussée sur ses bras, laissant entrevoir sa peau mate et ses tatouages, et ses grandes mains agiles virevoltaient sur le tableau noir. Luffy soupira et maltraita son pauvre stylo avec plus de force, tant est si bien qu'il craqua sous la pression de ses dents.

Law se retourna, alerté par le bruit, et le jeune homme baissa la tête en rougissant. Il ne _voulait pas_ croiser le regard de son professeur. Malgré ses lunettes strictes, Trafalgar semblait vous passer aux rayons X à la seconde où ses yeux gris limpides croisaient les vôtres. Trop dérangeant pour Luffy, au vu des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Si jamais il était découvert, il se ferait sûrement renvoyer de la prépa, et adieu la médecine.

Il se mit à gribouiller des dessins sans queue ni tête sur sa feuille, machinalement, tendant l'oreille pour guetter le bruit de la craie au tableau. Cela signifierait que Law se serait à nouveau retourné, et qu'il pourrait lever les yeux. Le silence s'éternisa, et Chopper, son voisin de table, lui donna un coup de coude. Luffy lui lança un regard interrogateur, et son ami lui désigna le tableau d'un mouvement de menton.

L'étudiant tourna la tête et déglutit. Law le vrillait du regard. Le métisse ôta ses lunettes, les replia soigneusement dans la poche de sa blouse, et s'approcha de lui sans un mot. Il regarda d'un œil critique les gribouillis de Luffy, et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses dessins, et rougit intensément. Sans y penser, il avait griffonné encore et encore les trois même lettres partout sur sa feuille. L, A et W. Il tenta de la chiffonner précipitamment, mais le mal était fait, et l'appréhension et la gêne lui nouèrent la gorge.

-Je... Je... C'est..., tenta-t-il.

-Je vois que mon cours vous intéresse beaucoup, déclara Law, pince-sans-rire. Monkey D. Luffy, vous serez priés de rester pour nettoyer la salle après les cours.

Incapable de regarder son professeur en face, il hocha la tête, mortifié, et soupira de soulagement lorsque le métisse s'éloigna. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, priant pour que personne n'ait eu l'opportunité de voir ses « notes », mais heureusement, les autres étudiants n'avaient pas décroché les yeux de leurs propres feuilles, trop heureux d'avoir un instant de répit pour rattraper leur retard.

Trafalgar Law reprit son cours comme si de rien était, et Luffy laissa l'inquiétude l'envahir à l'idée de l'heure de colle qu'il avait récolté.

vvvvv

-Voilà, le cours est terminé. Revoyez-le bien, et n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions jeudi sur ce que vous n'avez pas compris. Les cours d'amphi sont difficiles, alors n'oubliez pas que les professeurs de prépa sont là pour vous aider. Bonne soirée, et à jeudi.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Law se détourna de ses élèves pour ranger ses affaires, et les étudiants firent de même avant de sortir de la salle de cours, discutant à tort et à travers.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir, Luffy ? demanda Chopper à son ami.

-Ben, j'ai cette foutue heure de colle, mais après, j'sais pas. J'vais rentrer pour réviser sûrement. Et toi ?

-Je vais chez Kaya pour qu'on travaille ensemble. Tu nous rejoindra ?

-J'sais pas, ça dépendra de quand j'sors d'ici. J't'envoie un message, ok ?

-Ça marche. Peut-être à tout à l'heure alors.

-Ouaip ! Ciao Chopper !

L'étudiant sortit en agitant la main, et Luffy resta assis à sa place, attendant que tous les élèves soient partis. Le dernier d'entre eux finit par disparaître, et le jeune homme resta seul avec son professeur.

-La porte, fit simplement Law en effaçant le tableau.

Luffy se leva et alla fermer la porte. Puis, il se rassit à sa place, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, et un silence tomba entre eux, lourd de gêne. Le jeune homme se tortilla sur sa chaise, alors que son professeur continuait à ranger ses dossiers dans sa mallette, comme si de rien était.

-Ahem... Est-ce que... Est-ce que je dois aller chercher un balais, ou... ? hésita-t-il.

Silence.

-Professeur ?

Silence, toujours. Luffy commençait à s'agacer. Il avait mieux à faire que d'endurer les caprices d'un prof sadique. Il avait des tonnes de cours à réviser s'il voulait passer en deuxième année. Il grogna, ramassa ses cours, et se leva, se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas déterminé.

-Mon nom te plaît tant que ça ? demanda soudain Law sur le ton de la conversation.

Luffy se figea, la main sur la poignée, et se tourna lentement vers lui, surpris par le tutoiement soudain. Il était toujours penché sur son sac, et semblait fouiller dans ses papiers. Il sortit une tasse, un thermos de café, et une pomme, qu'il posa sur son bureau.

-H... Hein ?

-C'est bien mon nom que tu as écrit dans tous les sens sur cette feuille, non ?

-Bah... Euh...

-Alors c'est qu'il doit te plaire.

Law darda soudain ses yeux sur lui, et Luffy ne put retenir un frisson. Ses prunelles grises étaient à la fois magnifiques et troublantes de froideur. Il haussa un sourcil, insistant, et l'étudiant s'empourpra.

-Je... Je sais pas quoi vous répondre...

Le professeur lui fit signe de s'approcher, et Luffy s'exécuta, la gorge nouée. Il contourna le bureau, et se planta devant lui, tête baissée et mains derrière le dos, comme un gamin prit en faute. Le silence s'étira de nouveau. Manifestement le métisse attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Sauf qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Je... Je vous remercie de ne pas... De ne pas m'avoir humilié devant tout le monde, finit-il par bredouiller, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque.

-Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Néanmoins, un tel comportement n'est pas admissible, j'espère que tu en as conscience.

Luffy leva les yeux vers Law, inquiet, et frémit. Le professeur avait ce sourire en coin sur les lèvres, celui qu'il affichait juste avant d'annoncer une interrogation surprise à sa classe, ou celui qu'il avait avant d'envoyer un élève particulièrement agaçant dire bonjour au directeur.

-D'accord, marmonna l'étudiant. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Eh bien... J'hésite encore... Mais je vais bien réussir à trouver quelque chose d'intéressant pour nous deux...

Son sourire s'accentuant, Law avança d'un pas, et le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. La voix du métisse ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions, et il se sentait tout sauf rassuré. Oui, il fantasmait sur son professeur depuis longtemps, oui il pensait à lui à longueur de temps, et oui il sentait son cœur s'arrêter à chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient. Mais... le vivre était totalement différent. Pas rebutant, loin de là, juste... inattendu, et intimidant. Il sentit l'appréhension lui nouer le ventre.

Son dos heurta le tableau, et sa respiration se coupa brièvement. Law plaqua les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, lui coupant toute retraite. Luffy déglutit.

-Professeur, je... Non...

-Non ? Pourquoi non ? Je croyais que tu en avais envie ? fit mine de s'étonner le métisse.

-Mais... Je suis un élève, et vous..., tenta-t-il de dire, sa voix faiblissant à la fin de sa phrase.

Les yeux de Trafalgar le réduisirent au silence. Ses pupilles dilatées et la lueur d'envie qui les habitaient étaient clairement visibles, et il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. C'était complètement irrationnel. Une grosse partie de son esprit le sermonnait en lui disant que ce n'était pas normal qu'un professeur se comporte ainsi avec un étudiant, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'enfuir vite fait bien fait ! Une autre partie, plus insidieuse et beaucoup moins prude, lui chuchotait de se laisser faire, et de laisser se réaliser le fantasme sur lequel il se caressait parfois, le soir. L'ange et le démon sur ses épaules se livraient une bataille acharnée, et lui était toujours aussi indécis, emprisonné par les bras du métisse.

-Et moi ? susurra ce dernier, décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.

-Et vous... Vous êtes mon prof, et j'veux pas...

-C'est une punition, Luffy, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu es censé _vouloir_ , sourit Law.

Le professeur se rapprocha encore, et colla ses lèvres à l'oreille de son élève.

-Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je te laissais le choix..., chuchota-t-il avant de rire doucement.

Luffy frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Trafalgar, et rendit les armes, fermant les yeux et décrispant ses muscles. Sur les épaules du jeune homme, le démon fit un geste de victoire, tandis que l'ange disparaissait en grommelant.

-Ta punition sera simplement de faire tout ce que je te dis, murmura la voix de Law dans son oreille, envoûtante.

Luffy déglutit et hocha la tête, les yeux toujours clos, puis haleta brièvement quand les dents de Trafalgar agacèrent soudain son lobe. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les pans de la blouse blanche et il la serra de toutes ses forces, jusqu'à ce que le métisse ne se recule.

Law s'éloigna, alla verrouiller la porte, et revint vers l'adolescent, qui n'avait pas bougé. Il eut un instant d'arrêt. Ce gamin était juste trop désirable. Il représentait tout ce qu'il cherchait chez un homme, à savoir tout ce que lui-même n'était pas. Professeur et étudiant. Peau mate et peau blanche. Expérience et innocence. Yeux clairs et yeux noirs... Tout en Luffy était différent de lui, et pour un médecin, il n'y a rien de plus excitant que l'inconnu.

Trafalgar esquissa un sourire en coin, et alla s'asseoir sur sa chaise, le regard du jeune homme le suivant. Il prit le temps de croiser les jambes, et d'attraper sa pomme. Il la fit sauter un instant dans sa main, pensif, et mordit dedans, sans cesser de scruter son élève. Luffy ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça affreusement sexy, et se mordilla la lèvre.

-Déshabille-toi, ordonna son professeur.

Luffy écarquilla les yeux et rougit furieusement, mais hocha la tête. Il s'agenouilla lentement et délaça ses Converses, les retirant en emmenant ses chaussettes au passage. Puis il se redressa et hésita un instant, ses doigts triturant nerveusement le col de sa chemise, avant qu'ils ne descendent pour en défaire les boutons, un par un. Rouge comme une pivoine, il gardait les yeux fixés sur le mur, refusant de croiser le regard de son professeur.

Law mordit une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme en se délectant du spectacle, apparemment impassible. Apparemment seulement. La timidité de son élève l'excitait grandement, et il imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire. Il regarda avec avidité les doigts fins de Luffy déboutonner sa chemise, et le chemin de peau pâle qu'ils découvraient. Il lui tardait de savoir quel goût et quelle odeur elle avait, mais pas encore...

La chemise de Luffy glissa derrière lui le long de ses bras, et s'échoua sur le sol dans un froissement doux. Il jeta un bref regard au métisse, et ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de colère quand il avisa son air blasé, et le fruit qu'il avait en main, qu'il s'évertuait à vouloir manger maintenant. Il retint un grognement agacé, et jura qu'il allait faire disparaître cette expression d'indifférence de son visage.

Ce fut presque imperceptible, mais sa position changea, et devint plus sensuelle. Il remonta lentement une de ses mains sur son cou, tandis que l'autre descendait sur son ventre. Il ferma les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre alors que sa main descendait jusqu'à la bordure de son jean et le détachait agilement. Les doigts qui étaient dans son cou remontèrent dans ses cheveux, puis descendirent à leur tour, effleurant au passage un téton durci. Un gémissement lui échappa, et il s'autorisa un sourire en entendant la respiration de Law perdre sa régularité. Il baissa sa braguette, son jean tomba à ses pieds, et il le repoussa sur le côté avec son pied. Il s'apprêtait à en finir et à enlever son boxer, mais entendit la chaise grincer et se figea. La seconde suivante, il était enserré dans une étreinte chaude, son dos heurtait une nouvelle fois le mur, et des lèvres avides s'écrasaient sur les siennes.

Les lèvres de Trafalgar étaient affamées, fougueuses, et Luffy répondit au baiser avec acharnement, jouant de ses dents sur sa lèvre inférieure. Law sourit en coin, amusé par son audace et son soudain changement de caractère. Mais quand le jeune homme était en colère ou excité, il oubliait la moindre parcelle de timidité qu'il avait en lui.

La langue du professeur s'insinua dans la bouche de l'étudiant, qui ouvrit les lèvres pour lui laisser le passage. Elle alla trouver sa jumelle pour s'enrouler autour, glisser contre elle, s'en aller pour mieux revenir la cajoler et la provoquer. Luffy gémit et croisa les doigts derrière la nuque de Law pour l'amener encore à lui, haletant. Le métisse embrassait comme personne, et il se coula contre lui, répondant au baiser avec tout ce qu'il avait.

Trafalgar força une jambe entre celles de l'adolescent, et sourit en sentant son érection contre sa cuisse. Luffy geignit, et ne put s'empêcher d'onduler contre lui, recherchant une friction qui le soulagerait un peu de la tension qui l'habitait.

Finalement, le professeur se sépara de lui, léchant une dernière fois ses lèvres avant de reculer. Il ôta ses lunettes, les replia dans la poche de sa blouse, et se délesta de cette dernière, qu'il posa sur le dossier de sa chaise. Sans se presser, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Luffy, son sourire en coin parfaitement charmeur, il tira sur sa cravate pour la dénouer et commença à déboutonner sa chemise d'une main, l'autre toujours plaquée contre le mur. Il s'arrêta un instant pour prendre les doigts du jeune homme dans les siens, et les amener à sa ceinture.

-Touche-moi, chuchota-t-il.

Luffy déglutit et s'appliqua à défaire la ceinture du métisse, puis à dégrafer son tergal sombre, qui s'échoua à ses pieds. Il effleura des doigts la bosse qui tendait le tissu du boxer jaune et noir, et un frisson parcourut le corps de Law, qui chercha derechef les lèvres du garçon pour les nouer aux siennes.

Encouragé par sa réaction, Luffy appuya sa caresse et finit par glisser sa main sous le tissu élastique, alors que Trafalgar finissait de retirer sa chemise. Il se figea, et un spasme contracta son ventre.

Law était magnifique. Ses muscles parfaitement dessinés roulaient sous sa peau mate et ses tatouages, et il ne put s'empêcher de descendre sa deuxième main pour les caresser, appréciant leur fermeté. Il se sentait insignifiant, face à lui. Mince, presque frêle, et surtout d'un banal écœurant.

Le professeur sourit, et le laissa réfléchir un petit instant avant de donner un léger coup de reins contre sa main. Immédiatement, les joues de Luffy se teintèrent de rouge, mais il referma ses doigts sur lui pour le caresser lentement. Trafalgar soupira discrètement de plaisir et ferma les yeux. La paume du jeune homme glissa contre lui, montant et descendant lentement, puis son pouce agaça son bout sensible, et redescendit pour presser la base de son érection. Le gamin était doué, et il ne put retenir un sourire appréciateur.

Law pressa sa cuisse contre l'aine de Luffy et son sourire s'accentua en le sentant se frotter contre lui. Le garçon gémit et traqua les lèvres de son professeur pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. L'une des mains de Trafalgar se détacha du mur et caressa sa nuque, avant de descendre le long de ses omoplates, puis de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle remonta pour venir glisser le long de ses côtes, massant doucement des points invisibles mais bien précis qui envoyaient des chocs électriques dans le corps de Luffy. Elle bifurqua ensuite pour venir s'arrêter à la naissance de ses fesses.

-Tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme... ? demanda Law à voix basse.

-N... Non, je... Mmmn... Jamais..., haleta Luffy.

-Alors, autant te prévenir tout de suite, ça ne sera pas agréable au début.

L'étudiant se crispa, et la pression de ses doigts se fit plus forte autour du sexe du métisse, qui ferma les yeux, retint un gémissement de plaisir, et se lécha la lèvre.

-Mais je te promets qu'après, tu prendra ton pied à tel point que tu ne pourras plus t'en passer..., continua Trafalgar à son oreille. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de te détendre.

L'adolescent hésita un instant avant de hocher la tête en se mordillant la lèvre. Law sourit et se dégagea d'un coup de bassin, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, et de reculer jusqu'à sa chaise. Il s'assit dessus, et attrapa les hanches de Luffy pour l'amener à lui. Il glissa ses longs doigts tatoués sous son boxer pour le lui enlever et libérer son érection. Le garçon rougit de plus belle, mais ne put détacher ses yeux du regard brûlant de son professeur. Le métisse s'avança pour lécher la virilité gonflée du garçon et ce dernier cria faiblement et se laissa aller en avant, reposant ses bras sur les épaules de Trafalgar, se courbant au dessus de lui. Law donna un nouveau coup de langue, et Luffy poussa un autre geignement, tremblant.

Le professeur recommença une ou deux fois avant de se redresser et de faire s'agenouiller le jeune homme devant lui. Il enleva son propre sous-vêtement, lentement, et se pencha pour mordiller l'oreille de son petit amant.

-Prépare-la, murmura-t-il. Prends-la dans ta bouche.

Luffy ferma les yeux, frémit, et déglutit une nouvelle fois. Il inspira profondément, puis rouvrit les paupières, soudain déterminé. Il allait faire gémir son professeur de plaisir, et il allait le faire maintenant. Il écarta les genoux du métisse, s'avança entre eux, et s'approcha pour embrasser son ventre et ses abdominaux. Il laissa sa langue tracer des arabesques aléatoires sur sa peau sombre, et descendit progressivement, le sexe de Law effleurant sa joue. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur et vit qu'il avait fermé les siens, et que sons sourire en coin était revenu. Il releva la tête, cessant ses caresses.

Trafalgar attendit un moment, puis fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le gamin faisait ? Il n'était pas parti, ses mains étaient toujours posées sur ses cuisses. Alors quoi ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour le demander, mais rien n'en sortit si ce n'est un cri de plaisir.

Luffy venait de l'engloutir d'un seul coup, profondément, et il n'avait pu retenir son gémissement. Le garçon se retira immédiatement alors qu'un haut-le-cœur le saisissait, et avala péniblement sa salive. Trafalgar ouvrit les yeux et ramena sa tête entre ses jambes avec douceur.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi vorace, vas-y doucement, sourit-il. Tu vas te faire mal sinon.

Luffy hocha a tête et le reprit dans sa bouche, lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qui ne pourrait pas aller plus loin. Il referma les doigts sur ce qui n'était pas dans sa bouche, et aspira doucement en reculant la tête. La main de Law se crispa dans ses cheveux, et un long soupir tremblant lui échappa. Encouragé, Luffy recommença, enroulant et déroulant sa langue autour de lui, le massant avec douceur. Il griffa l'intérieur de ses cuisses musclées de sa main libre et remonta pour faire de même sur ses abdominaux sculptés, qui se dessinaient au rythme de la respiration de plus en plus précipitée de Trafalgar.

Lorsqu'il sentit la pression de la main de son professeur devenir plus forte dans ses cheveux, il accéléra et renforça ses mouvements, et le métisse ne put retenir un gémissement étouffé. Il imagina une autre pression autour de lui, brûlante et étroite au possible, et sentit sa résistance faiblir. Il gronda et fit se relever Luffy avant qu'il n'atteigne sa limite.

-Je... C'était pas bien ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme, nerveux.

Trafalgar se contenta de sourire et l'embrassa avec fougue, fiévreusement. L'adolescent sentit des papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Il avait peine à croire à ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était là, dans une salle de classe, à faire l'amour avec un homme qui hantait ses fantasmes depuis des mois. Un homme pour qui il avait des sentiments puissants et qui lui mettait le cœur à l'envers d'un simple regard. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna.

Law attira Luffy à lui et le fit s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, puis porta deux doigts à ses lèvres. Le jeune homme le regarda un instant, ses pupilles se dilatant à vue d'œil, avant de saisir son poignet et de les engloutir à leur tour. Il les enveloppa de sa langue, les lécha consciencieusement, les mordilla, les enduisit de salive, sous le regard brûlant d'envie du métisse. Ce dernier le libéra, et ses longs doigts glissèrent une nouvelle fois sur la peau blanche de son amant, le long de son dos cambré, et retracèrent la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'en bas de son dos. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, avant d'insinuer ses doigts entre ses fesses pour presser contre son intimité. Luffy se tendit, et sa respiration se coupa.

Trafalgar l'apaisa de baisers dans le cou et sur les joues, et cercla son entrée du bout du doigt pour le détendre. Le garçon gémit, à la fois de plaisir et d'appréhension.

-Détends-toi, murmura Law. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

Luffy hocha la tête, tremblant, et se força à inspirer et expirer longuement. Son professeur sourit contre son cou, et inséra un premier doigt en lui. L'étudiant cria et planta ses ongles dans les épaules du métisse. La douleur lui déchirait le ventre.

-Pro... Professeur, ça... Ça fait mal...

-Chuut... Ça va passer, détends toi...

Trafalgar embrassa sa clavicule et enserra son érection entre ses doigts pour le caresser et lui faire oublier l'inconfort qu'il ressentait. Immédiatement, Luffy se détendit et ses geignements de souffrance s'apaisèrent et laissèrent la place à des plaintes de plaisir. Law En profita pour insérer un deuxième doigt en lui, et les traits du garçon se crispèrent. Il se vengea en mordant le cou de son professeur, et ce dernier sentit une vague d'excitation le parcourir. Il poussa ses doigts plus profondément en lui, et Luffy se raccrocha à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, tremblant de douleur. Law savait ce qu'il cherchait, et ce qui détendrait définitivement le jeune homme, et sourit quand il le trouva. Il buta sur sa zone érogène, et immédiatement, le corps de Luffy s'arqua quand une décharge de pur plaisir le traversa.

-Aaaaah ! Ah ! C'était... C'était quoi... Ça ?

-Prostate, fit seulement son professeur. Je vois que tu suis vraiment mes cours...

Luffy rougit, et marmonna quelque chose qui se perdit dans un gémissement de plaisir quand les doigts de Law renouvelèrent leur action. Puis il se retirèrent, et Trafalgar souleva le jeune homme pour le positionner au dessus de lui.  
-Détends-toi, répéta-t-il, et tout ira bien.

L'étudiant hocha la tête et se laissa descendre sur son professeur, inspirant profondément lorsque son sexe poussa contre son intimité. Le métisse le fit s'asseoir sur lui, lentement, jusqu'à la garde, tentant de faire abstraction des geignements d'inconfort de son amant. Il serra les dents en sentant les parois de son amant palpiter autour de lui, chaude comme l'Enfer et étroites au possible. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour éviter de trop bouger.

Il attendit plusieurs secondes que son amant se sente mieux, puis quand les ongles de ce dernier se décrispèrent de ses épaules, il amorça un léger coup de reins. Luffy grimaça, mais ne se plaignit pas, et Trafalgar renouvela son mouvement, savourant les sensations qui l'envahissaient.

Peu à peu, le jeune homme laissa échapper ds gémissements appréciateurs, et Law accentua ses coups de reins, saisissant les hanches de son amant pour le faire bouger sur lui, lui faisant faire des aller-retours de plus en plus amples. Leurs bassins roulaient l'un contre l'autre, et bientôt, Luffy se retrouva à se déhancher de lui-même sur son professeur, cherchant son plaisir en geignant de plus en plus fort.

-Aaah... Pro... Mmmn... Professeur...

-Law... Juste Law, haleta le métisse.

-Law, c'est... C'est bon...

-Hnnn...

La douleur était totalement partie, et Luffy accentua la vitesse de son va-et-viens, se déhanchant furieusement sur son professeur, cherchant le plaisir qui l'avait étreint plus tôt. Le sexe de Trafalgar heurta quelque chose en lui, et il rejeta la tête en arrière en criant. Law gronda en voyant son expression abandonnée, et agrippa ses cheveux pour l'amener à lui et l'embrasser fiévreusement, ses coups de reins de plus en plus profonds frappant le point de plaisir de son amant à chaque fois.

Il détourna les yeux une brève seconde, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il aperçoive quelque chose de particulièrement intéressant. Il repoussa Luffy, se retira et se leva pour plaquer son torse contre le bureau. Le garçon gémit et se cambra instinctivement, relevant les fesses, que Law gifla légèrement.

-Mmmn...

-Tsss... Petit pervers, sourit-il.

Il se pencha au dessus de lui, emprisonna ses poignets dans l'une de ses mains, et le pénétra d'un coup de reins, profondément. La bouche de son amant s'ouvrit sur un cri silencieux, et il hoqueta quand son professeur le mordit à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

Les coups de reins de Trafalgar reprirent, forts et rythmés, de plus en plus rapides.

-Law... Law... Law... Law...

Le métisse gémit de plaisir. L'entendre prononcer son nom ainsi était terriblement excitant. Il s'enfonça plus loin encore, frappant le point de plaisir de son amant de plein fouet, et celui-ci cria d'extase. Des larmes de plaisir perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, et Law sentit quelque chose lui étreindre les reins. Il était proche, très proche. La vision de Luffy ainsi offert et abandonné était juste divine, et il se félicitait de lui avoir donné cette heure de colle.

Il se pencha sur le jeune homme et passa une main sous ses fesses pour le prendre entre ses doigts, mordant sa nuque au passage. C'en fut trop pour Luffy, qui se libéra dans sa main en criant son nom entre deux gémissements obscènes. Trafalgar accéléra ses coups de reins en sentant le corps de Luffy secoué de spasmes sous le sien, et se libéra en lui dans un gémissement étouffé, ses ongles plantés dans les hanches de l'adolescent pour le maintenir contre lui.

Ils restèrent immobiles longtemps, leurs souffles précipités se calmant peu à peu, et leurs muscles se détendant un à un. Puis Law embrassa la joue de Luffy et se retira lentement, parsemant son dos de baisers tendres au passage.

-Mmmmn..., gémit Luffy, complètement épuisé.

Le professeur soupira, puis se détourna pour attraper leurs vêtements. Il se rhabilla en quelques gestes précis, alors que Luffy se relevait lentement, un peu chancelant, pour faire de même. Trafalgar l'attira à lui alors qu'il finissait de lacer ses chaussures, et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tâche d'avoir ton concours, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres. Comme ça, l'année prochaine, je ne serais plus ton professeur.

Est-ce que Trafalgar venait vraiment de lui promettre une relation à ses côtés s'il passait en deuxième année ? Il écarquilla les yeux, rougit et sourit. Un vrai sourire, magnifique qui illumina son visage.

-Compte sur moi, Traf' !

Le professeur haussa un sourcil.

-Traf' ? releva-t-il.

Luffy se contenta de sourire à nouveau, et attrapa ses affaires pour sortir de la classe, non sans avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du métisse. Il passait la porte lorsque sa voix l'arrêta.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Ben... J'rentre chez moi ! s'étonna l'étudiant.

-Je croyais vous avoir demandé de nettoyer la classe, Monkey D. Luffy ?

Luffy ouvrit la bouche... Et la referma. Il laissa ses affaires sur le sol et partit chercher une serpillière en grommelant.

-Foutu prof sadique...


End file.
